


Sweet, Sweet Nectar

by animeaddict96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeaddict96/pseuds/animeaddict96
Summary: Yuuri is a flower fairy preparing for the coming mating season, insecure if anybody will show up. After all, there are other flowers, brighter, bigger, more fragrant. He tries not to get his hopes up, but he goes through the motions of preparing his flower bed, in case---just maybe…maybe he gets lucky and someone finds his scent alluring enough to drop by.Aka Yuuri is a flower fairy, Victor is another fairy, the kind that chooses a flower they like most and mates with owner of said flower. Inspired by bees and flowers, which is maybe weird how I thought about that but…yeah. A/B/O anatomies but with fairy wings and no biting.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 362





	Sweet, Sweet Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Music listened to while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a34vTj6-ok0

It's a busy day in the flower patch today. Fairies are flying about, frantic in their preperations for the mating season. Yuuri finds himself in the middle of it all, fairies zipping by, stocking up supplies in their flowers, gathering little trinkets to decorate their little homes. Yuuri feels uneasy, it being his second season. The first one hadn't gone so well, with no one showing up after he accidentally spilled buttercup milk that he was supposed to stock up all over his flower's entrance. The liquid was soaked up almost immediately, making an ugly discolored area on the entrance. What's worse, the sweet smell of the milk soured after drying in the sun, and probably scared potential partners from even setting anywhere near his place. Yuuri sighs, taking out any weeds out front. It's going to be a very long day.

After cleaning inside and outside his flower hut, he set out to gather more things. Water, small bites of food to eat, enough to sustain him plus a companion. If no one shows up, well, more for him.

On his second trip out, he stares at the shared stock of buttercup milk at the edge of the patch. He contemplates on passing up on getting some, but later relents. It was common for fairies to have some ready, and if by some miracle someone shows up later, he doesn't want to disappoint them with a dissatisfying supply stock. He brings them extra careful on the way back, landing slowly inside of his hut. He releases a breath of relief once everything was placed in his little basket.

He fixes his flower bed next, fluffing up the petal pillows and scenting them. He sprinkles some microflowers around the bed, happy at the cascade of colors.

He comes out one final time just as the sun is starting to set. For once, he feels proud of his work, albeit the insecurity of last year's failure pricks at the back of his mind. His flower is a deep royal blue, the round windows drawn shut and covered with silk on the inside. He nudges a rock in his short stone pathway in place, before lighting up the lanterns on either side of his door, infused with his scent.

_This is it._

Yuuri looks back to the sunset.

_I hope someone chooses me_ , he thinks.

He steps inside, and cleans himself up in a rosebath. He changes from his work clothes to the outfit he made especially for today. He bites his lip as he looks at the mirror, trying not to think too much. Someone can knock, but they can still leave if they don't like Yuuri's scent, or his clothes, or his hut. Or maybe they'll spend the mating season with him and leave, after all no one's forced to stay. The fairy that comes might not care for settling down and being his mate, having completed his mission...

Yuuri shakes his head before he could spiral any further. He sits down on the bed. Here comes the hard part: the wait.

Viktor flies out as the sky darkens. He's traveled far this time, trying to look for any scent that can spark his curiosity. So far, he hasn't picked up anything special. He can simply pick the nearest flower to satisfy his breeding instincts, but that won't give him what he truly wants: a mate to share his life with. So he flies further, and further, and further.

The first stars have started to shine when he smells _it_. Something sweet, like honey, but if you focus on it, there's a little spice in it too that makes it addicting. Viktor becomes dazed that it takes a while before he snaps out of it.

Wow, now that's a first. He's smelled flower fairies before from the other seasons, but their scents were nothing compared to _this_. It felt like he was being tugged forward.

His chest throbs at the thought that this could be a potential mate. Too early to celebrate though, he still needs to find where it's coming from.

The flower patch that greets him is a pretty sight, with flower huts of different colors and sizes, leaves protruding in some and vines in others. He hovers over each lit one, searching.

No, not this one, not this, not that one. He starts to get frustrated when he sees a hut at the far corner that he hasn't gone to yet. He flaps his wings and reaches the doorstep, knees almost giving out from the smell permeating from the inside. He's so focused on the scent that he didn't immediately see that someone else was on the hut's pathway with him.

That's it, no one's coming. It's been a few hours after sundown already, and not a single knock has been made on the door.

Yuuri curls up on the bed.

Well, he did somewhat expect this already. There are other brighter, bigger flowers, other more alluring scents. The heat has started to spread in his body, and he abstained from doing anything about it in the hopes that he won't be spending the season alone. Alas, it appears that he got his hopes up again. He lies down on the bed, trying not to cry.

Viktor looks at the other fairy, and it's only then that he processes that this man is competition.

Viktor squares his shoulders. He's not backing down, not now when he feels like the fairy behind the door could be his match. He steps forward, releasing his pheromones and spreading his wings to show its impressive span. The other man is taken aback a little, but he too makes an aggressive stance. Viktor's scent seems to take effect, as the other's scent is suppressed. The man still makes a valiant effort though, each time Viktor thought he'd back down and bow, he just powers through.

It takes a long while that Viktor was almost tempted to just fly to the next hut. _Almost_. His many years of loneliness might end right here right now if he gets to open the door, but backing down means he's giving up, succumbing to that lonely cycle.

Viktor takes two steps forward and flutters his wings once. The other fairy releases a breath he's been holding, finally overpowered, bowing his head in defeat.

Viktor drops his stance and makes a thankful nod. He flies away after giving Viktor a defeated yet respectful smile. Viktor hopes the man can find his own match, too.

Viktor looks up at the full moon, calming himself down after the intense showdown. He breathes, and faces the door.

Yuuri muffles a small cry on his pillow, trying to will himself to sleep, ignoring the uncomfortable rise of arousal.

If his senses weren't heightened, he might not have noticed the rapping on the door.

He sits up too quickly that he almost falls off the bed. If this is his imagination, he'll be distraught.

He stands slowly, approaching the door like what he will see is going to betray him. His hands linger on the knob, taking a deep breath before turning it.

The wind rushes in and cools his face, and brings in with it the most refreshing scent. He looks up, and gasps at the sight before him.

A handsome fairy...no, the _most_ handsome fairy he's _ever_ seen. Eyes bluer than his flower hut, long silver hair tied in a ponytail. The fairy has a defined jaw, smooth skin, and _wow_ \---those lips. Even his wings are as beautiful, iridescent and shifting in the light, blue and purple and pink, all outlined in silver, his body clad in simple white and light blue suit, hugging his muscular body. He looks ethereal.

The fairy bows his head gracefully, wisps of hair falling on his face. He raises a palm up in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri smells more of the mint and evergrass coming from the other's wrist, and Yuuri almost feels drunk on it. Yuuri places his hand on top of the open palm, giving the other permission to enter.

The fairy straightens up, a smile on his face.

"I am Viktor," he says, his deep voice ringing in Yuuri's ears.

The brown-eyed fairy’s hand is soft. He softly touches his lips on the hand, and looks up. He sees the fairy’s black hair, mostly pushed out of his face, a little messed up like he tossed and turned a bit in his bed. _Cute_. But…he’s just staring. Viktor realizes, he might have smelled the aggressive scents just now after opening the door, poor thing might have only accepted his hand in intimidation.

“I’m sorry…I…I can leave, if you wish?” Viktor whispers. This fairy is so beautiful, and seems kind. His heart aches at the thought that he might be rejected. He thought he’s finally found the one, after _years_ of searching.

“N-no, I---it’s okay. I was just…” the fairy clears his throat, “I…thought no one was going to show up.”

The beautiful fairy looked down, a frown marring his face.

Viktor knows that look, that feeling of sadness, wanting to be with someone and yet having no one. If this fairy lets him in, he vows that he’d do everything in his power so that the other won’t make that face again.

“I apologize if you waited long, I was fending off another fairy.”

The fairy looks up at him in surprise, like he didn’t know how wonderful his scent was and how beautiful he arranged his flower. Viktor ought to let him know.

“Well, given your sweet scent and your beautiful home, I’m not too surprised if fairies flocked to have your hand.”

“O-oh.” The blush went deeper to the fairy’s neck, and Viktor is tempted to peel off the garments to see where it ended.

“What is your name?”

“Yuuri. My name is Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushes darker, and Viktor swoons.

“May I?” He gestures to the lanterns with his free hand.

Yuuri nods, and so Viktor extinguishes the small flames. Now, no one shall bother them.

Yuuri feels a tad bit awkward. No one ever tells you what happens after you’re chosen, just that you prepare yourself and your flower to be most attractive, and you just…do it. But is that it? Should he offer Viktor something to drink? Something to eat? Do they just like, jump at each other and get it over with?

Viktor senses the uncertainty in Yuuri’s scent.

“May I polish your wings?”

“Eh?”

Viktor chuckles. “Your wings are beautiful, you know. I was hoping you could let me polish them.”

Polishing another fairy’s wings is a very intimate gesture.

Yuuri flushes pink. “T-that would be nice.”

Yuuri brings out a flask of sunflower oil, and hands it to Viktor. Yuuri smiles at him and turns around to show his wings, sitting at the edge of the flower bed.

He hears the clinking of the flask, and anticipates the touch.

Viktor saturates a silkcloth with oil, and softly wipes Yuuri’s wings. He smiles when he sees Yuuri’s flushed ears and nape. He resists the urge to kiss them, that can wait. He strokes from the center to the tips of Yuuri’s wings, marveling at the white center that gradients to different shades of blue, the pattern outlined in black. They sit in silence, just enjoying the intimacy. Yuuri relaxes, much to Viktor’s relief.

He uses a clean silkcloth to wipe out the excess oil. Yuuri gasps softly as Viktor presses on the base of his wing, and Viktor blushes at finding the sensitive spot. Carefully, he presses on the other wing, Yuuri shuddering at the pressure. He licks his lips, and leans forward, like a moth drawn to a flame.

Yuuri feels Viktor’s lips on his wings, and this time he couldn’t keep down his gasp. Viktor’s lips trail to his spine, where he presses yet another gentle kiss. He places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, massaging it softly, as he kisses up, up, up, to Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri throws his head back at the sensation, drunk on Viktor’s touch and Viktor’s scent.

Yuuri touches Viktor’s hand, and faces him, and they see the undeniable attraction in each other’s eyes. Viktor drops his gaze to Yuuri’s lips, his tongue peeking out to lick them. Viktor looks back up to Yuuri’s brown eyes, his hand being pulled forward.

Their wings flutter as their lips meet, softly pushing tugging, reveling in the new feeling. They break the kiss, chuckling as they see each other’s flushed cheeks. Yuuri is still holding Viktor’s hand, and flutters his wings to fly. Viktor follows suit, and they hover above the bed. They kiss again, and their world tilts as they lay down on the flower bed. Viktor’s hands roam around Yuuri’s body, and Yuuri does the same, touching, feeling. Viktor looks up when his hands reach the front of Yuuri’s clothes, asking a silent question. Yuuri nods, and the silver-haired fairy unfastens it. Yuuri looks divine in it, black onepiece matching his hair, crystals shining like the stars, trailing in a swirl from his chest to his back and to his leg. But Viktor just knows that Yuuri is beautiful underneath it, too. And so he slips it off of Yuuri’s shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful,” Viktor whispers.

“You are too,” Yuuri replies. He reaches up to Viktor’s cheek, who leans to the touch. “Will you stay? Afterwards?” He asks.

Viktor looks at Yuuri’s hopeful eyes. He smiles, bringing their foreheads together, yet another intimate gesture in fairy folk.

“I was hoping you’d let me.”

Yuuri smiles the brightest smile, and Viktor adores how happy Yuuri looks. His mate. His partner, _for life_.

They kiss again, and again, and again. They shed their clothes, hands touching bare skin. Happy giggles later turn into small gasps, moans for more.

Viktor reaches down, fingers circling Yuuri’s entrance.

“O-oh, Viktor…”

The said man pants, his own arousal stiff in anticipation. But he needs to prepare his mate first. A finger goes in, and Viktor drinks the delicious moan from Yuuri’s mouth.

“More…please, I’ve waited for so long…” Yuuri begs.

Viktor relents, pushing in two more fingers and stretching the tight, tight entrance. He brings his mouth on Yuuri’s cock, licking it slow.

“You taste divine, Yuuri.”

Yuuri all but screams when warmth engulfs his arousal, his hands finding purchse on Viktor’s hair and wing.

“Ahhh…ah!”

Yuuri shivers, thinking how amazing it was that this beautiful man chose him, chose his flower, chose his scent.

Viktor bobs his head up and down, finding pleasure in hearing Yuuri’s gasps.

Viktor could do this all night, but pushes the temptation away. He releases Yuuri’s arousal with a pop. He sits and lines them up, looking again to Yuuri for permission. Yuuri nods, and both hiss in pleasure as their bodies are fully joint.

“Oh Yuuri, you’re so perfect.”

Viktor could no longer hold back, much to Yuuri’s pleasure. He ruts in and out, and they moan each other’s names, over and over.

Just as Viktor builds a steady pace, his cock enlarging in Yuuri’s warm entrance, Yuuri suddenly pushes him back, so that Viktor falls on his back and the other sits on top.

Yuuri looks ethereal, wings spread out, cheeks flushed. He starts bouncing on Viktor’s cock, and it feels like heaven.

“Yuuri, Yuuri…you’re taking me so well, Yuuri.”

The flower hut is filled with their scent, and as they go on the smell they intertwine and it drives both of them wild.

“You feel so _good_ , Viktoooor.”

Viktor sits up, and his lips latch on Yuuri’s perky nipple. Yuuri moans, hands tightening their hold on Viktor’s shoulders. The other man reaches around to the base of Yuuri’s wings, and massages the sensitive spot he discovered earlier.

“Viktor, viktor. Oh my---I’m c-close,” Yuuri whispers in Viktors ear, nipping at it. He can feel Viktor’s cock bulging more in him, ready to release seed and plug Yuuri ‘til morn. Yuuri never thought that the idea of breeding could ever be this arousing.

“You want my seed Yuuri?” Viktor asks as Yuuri bounces on his cock.

“Yes, yes! Give it to me, please.”

Viktor grunts and pushes Yuuri back down on the bed, rutting faster in and out, in and out. Yuuri tightens around him, and he feels himself on the edge too.

They don’t last long, as Yuuri screams and spills his release. Yuuri becomes even tighter, milking out Viktor’s seed, and knotting them together.

“Wow,” Viktor breathes out.

“Yeah, wow,” Yuuri agrees.

The high of bonding slowly dissipates, and they giggle, panting and giving each other small kisses. _They finally found each other._

“Want some buttercup milk?”

“I’d love some,” Viktor answers.

Yuuri gives him the brightest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed the fic! I used to be a LJ fanfic writer for TVXQ fics, and it's the first time I've written anything in years. Anyway, I hope you liked it ^^ Hope I'm not too rusty lol I think I might have forgotten how to write smut
> 
> Movie screenshots from Barbie Fairytopia (Ah yes, my unashamed favorite when I was in high school)
> 
> Flower lantern is I believe made by Little Wing Faerie Art who makes amazing silk lanterns
> 
> Frost wings handmade by ladyoftheonering in etsy
> 
> Art of Viktor (unsigned): https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/468022586260491806/ (gx3aph)
> 
> Blue wings by HimoMangaArtist 
> 
> Yuuri pic from official art for AdobeJam event


End file.
